Tranxilium
by Deadloss
Summary: Había decidido que era hora de hacerlo; no iba a pararse dramáticamente delante de la puerta, no iba a dejar que su mente jugase con él creándole imaginaciones. Iba a entrar, tomar las cajas de cartón que llevaba y a empacar. Post-Reichenbach


Disclaimer: Sherlock BBC es de la BBC (¿). El original es nuestro, pero no he recibido compensación económica por esto.

Advertencias: Angts, angst post-Reichenbach por todas partes.

* * *

Había decidido que era hora de hacerlo; no iba a pararse dramáticamente delante de la puerta, no iba a dejar que su mente jugase con él creándole imaginaciones. Iba a entrar, tomar las cajas de cartón que llevaba y a empacar. Una vez estuviese todo ordenado llamaría a la beneficencia para que se lo llevaran todo y para olvidarse de aquella casa.

Estaba descansado gracias a las automedicadas pastillas para dormir, lleno de toda la fuerza que podía reunir y listo, casi seguro que no iba a romper a llorar. Abrió la puerta principal sin saber que sería la última vez que la iba a cruzar en muchos años. Subió las escaleras sin recordar, como un autómata. Sin preguntarse que encontraría al final; lo sabía, ausencia.

Arrastró las grandes cajas de cartón dobladas y la cinta adhesiva por un salón que nunca le pareció haber visto tan vacío. Anteriormente se había llevado todas sus cosas a su nuevo piso dejando la sala principal en un orden antinatural. Múltiples maletines y arcones cerrados con los libros y documentos de casos anteriores se apilaban en una esquina. Boqueó en busca de aire y con determinación abrió la cristalera de la cocina. Ya no había probetas, ni líquidos corrosivos, ni líquenes en placas Petri, solo montones de papeles que desconocía, ni sabía lo que había escrito. En una de las sillas había más cajas, las había dejado Mrs Hudson cuando arrasó la cocina. Amontonándolas con las que había traído y tomando todas se dirigió hacia el fondo del pasillo, camino de la antigua habitación de Sherlock.

Olía a cerrado, a rancio, a penumbra. Muchos habían entrado durante aquella semana al 221B, pero esa habitación solo le pertenecía a él. Era su responsabilidad y silenciosamente le había sido asignada la tarea, podía hacerlo solo, estaba casi seguro.

Montó una de las cajas y abrió el armario de un golpe seco. Sacando una a una cada camisa, camiseta y chaqueta para doblarla, metiéndolas en la urna de cartón. Pensó que aquello era menos metafórico a como lo representaban los poetas. No encontró su olor, ni le bañó una cascada de recuerdos nostálgicos. Simplemente era un trámite más, como llevar un gran ramo de flores por el pasillo de la iglesia durante el funeral o mirar fijamente la tierra tapar su ataúd. No eran pequeños momentos dolorosos, todo era un conjunto, uno que sabía bien cuando había comenzado

_"Adios, John"_

Se quedó estático sosteniendo una de las camisas, ni sabía cuál de ellas era. Respiro lentamente concentrándose en las inspiraciones y espiraciones mientras cerraba los ojos. Se dio palabras de ánimo que resonaban vacías en su cabeza. Tenía que hacer esto, hacerlo con serenidad y la entereza que acababa de dejarse en el corredor. Debía dejar de llorar, ya lo había hecho suficiente durante la misa, tomando la mano de Mrs Hudson, como un infante. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, notó un desconocido sobre de color morado intenso en la mesilla.

Lo tomó entre sus manos, era grueso y muy poroso, dentro parecía haber algo metálico. Su corazón dio un vuelco sin saber por qué y de pronto tuvo miedo de abrirlo. Porque desde hacía tres días todo le hacía daño. Al principio atravesó muchas emociones, las habituales; podía diferenciar, describir y nombrar cada una de las etapas.

Ahora simplemente sentía dolor o La Nada. Si hubiese sido capaz de sentir algo más, durante el proceso de La Nada, hubiese sido miedo. Porque John sabía que no sentir nada era desgarrador, pero no podía sentirlo simplemente lo sabía. Luego comenzó a mejorar, también pudo sentir dolor. Le dolía todo, todo el tiempo, aunque no tuviese relación con un recuerdo en concreto. Ahora se deslizaba entre La Nada y el dolor mientras arrugaba sin darse cuenta el sobre que había encontrado.

Lo rasgó de un tirón; dentro encontró una tarjeta de empresa, una que manejaba bajeras y trasteros de almacenamiento, con el número de teléfono subrayado. Al darle la vuelta encontró la fecha del día siguiente y una hora. La acompañaba una solitaria llave pegada a una etiqueta, nº 221.

John pensó que el bastardo de Mycroft podía decidir qué hacer con las cosas de su hermano. Si prefería que estuviesen pudriéndose, como su dueño, en algún húmedo sótano no era su problema. Aunque el mayor objetase, ya que claramente la llave era para él, la guardó en el bolsillo.

Con renovado ímpetu reanudó la tarea, ahora ya no doblaba las prendas con cariño. Simplemente tomaba lo primero que su mano encontraba en el armario y lo lanzaba. Tomó ropas que nunca le había visto puesta, disfraces, cinturones, pantalones, todo mezclado en una silenciosa y furiosa vorágine.

-John, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Lestrade desde del dintel de la puerta, mientras veía como el doctor se esforzaba en cargar demasiado una caja que luego iba a ser imposible cerrar. No parecía darse cuenta de ello. John le acuchillo con la mirada, como si hubiese interrumpido algo solemne.

-Si.-Contesto con voz ronca mientras le ignoraba de nuevo.

Tampoco estaba siendo fácil para Greg. Estaba en supervisión, privado de sueldo; seguramente iba a perder su trabajo. Y eso sin contar la parte sentimental, joder para él también había sido importante Sherlock.

Aunque casi se le olvidaba todo al ver al doctor. Tenía ganas de sacudirle y decirle que frenase, que se diese un tiempo, que le llorase y luego siguiera adelante. Pero John parecía empeñado en mantenerse en pie, firme y corriendo aunque lo hiciese a ciegas y no sabiendo hacia dónde. Se le veía terriblemente perdido aunque intentase disimularlo, no era consciente del mundo a su alrededor. El día anterior había recogido sus pertenencias dejándose más de la mitad, esparcidas por las habitaciones. Le veía con la misma ropa durante días seguidos y no se enteraba cuando alguien le hablaba. Mrs Hudson le había llamado por eso. Con voz estrangulada le contó que John había subido las escaleras, que había intentado hablar con él pero que estaba ausente y ni siquiera parecía haberla visto, estaba preocupada.

Ahora intentaba recoger el armario de Sherlock sin, aparentemente, ningún tipo de orden ni concierto. Se acercó hacia él, recibió una mirada desconfiada. Greg en silencio comenzó a poner el exceso de ropa en otra de las cajas.

John no deseaba a Lestrade allí. Era su problema, debía hacerlo él, era su cometido y el resto del mundo sobraba.

_"La soledad es lo que tengo y me protege"_

_"No, los amigos protegen"_

Intentó esbozar una sonrisa, acabó siendo una mueca inexpresiva. A Greg solo le produjo escalofríos.

-¿Vas a guardar algo para ti?-Musitó el inspector, con una bata azul en la mano que captó la atención de John.

-No.-Respondió secamente desviando la mirada. No necesitaba algo físico que le recordase a Sherlock. Era burdo tener algún objeto que le recordase a alguien cuyo nombre estaba grabado a fuego en el interior de su cráneo.

Greg solo asintió confundido y no cruzaron ninguna palabra durante el resto de la tarde. Guardaron los objetos personales restantes de Sherlock y algunos de John todos mezclados en las mismas cajas. El rubio no se molestó en separarlos, apenas notaba que había cosas suyas, así que Lestarde no hizo ningún comentario.

Cuando ya casi habían terminado, Greg tuvo que irse al recibir una llamada de teléfono. Él intentó disculparse con la mirada, a John no le importó.

Cogió uno de los tres rotuladores negros permanentes que tenía, dispuesto a marcar los cartones que los del almacén debían llevarse al día siguiente.

Una vez que comenzó a delinear la primera "S" ya no pudo parar. Porque era el hombre más importante en su vida, porque ya estaba grabado en todo su ser, porque le dolía cada trazo. Porque era como esas cajas llenas de recuerdos que a nadie importaban.

Escribió durante toda la noche su nombre mientras lo murmuraba como si se tratase de un salmo; a veces entre lágrimas, a veces entre llanto seco.


End file.
